User blog:The Crazy Terror/PE Proposal: Scarecrow (Arkhamverse)
I gotta propose my favorite villain from the DC universe. A villain to be proposed is Scarecrow from the Arkhamverse. Who is he? and What's he done? Jonathan Crane, better known as Scarecrow, is a major antagonist in the Batman: Arkham video game series. He serves as a major antagonist in Batman: Arkham Asylum, and as the main antagonist of Batman: Arkham Knight. Jonathan Crane is a former psychologist and sadistic criminal determined to break the minds of Batman and every citizen of Gotham City. Crane was obsessed with human fear and realized he could gain power if he could control it. He then invented a fear-inducing chemical that douses his victims with crippling anxiety before becoming the professional criminal known as the Scarecrow. In Batman Arkham Asylum, Scarecrow tries to kill Batman in his mind on multiple occasions with fear toxin, But Batman defeats him with a Bat-Signal three times throughout the rest of the game. Down in the sewers, Scarecrow encounters Batman and is about to drop the fear toxin into the water until Killer Croc pops out and kidnaps him, presumably killing him. In Batman Arkham Knight, Scarecrow returns as a main antagonist and survived the attack of Killer Croc. Crane returns to Gotham with a vengeance. He gathers all of the remaining supervillains in Gotham City with one plan in mind: kill Batman. Crane seems to have suffered severe injuries from his encounter with Croc, as his lips and nose appear to have been torn or eaten off, as well as apparent blindness in his eyes and his left leg was secured by a leg brace so he can walk. By spreading his fear toxin in a diner, Scarecrow causes a mass panic the day before Halloween. After that had been made public, Scarecrow addresses the citizens of Gotham via monitors, telling them that the panic at the diner was just a demonstration. He tells the citizens of Gotham that if they do not abandon the city until the next day, he will spread his toxin in the entire city. Locating Scarecrow at ACE Chemicals, where he planned to cause a giant chemical leak which covered Gotham and the surrounding area in fear gas, Batman faces him in the main chamber. There, Scarecrow assures Batman that he is still in complete control. When Batman throttles him, Scarecrow tells Batman to let him go, else his men would kill Barbara Gordon. Batman drops Scarecrow to warn Barbara and Scarecrow use the opportunity to leave the room, trapping Batman inside. Intending for Batman to die in the explosion, Scarecrow leaves ACE Chemicals. However, Batman manages to reduce the blast of the explosion so that only the building itself is destroyed. Batman eventually meets Scarecrow again on the airship of industrialist Simon Stagg. Stagg, who worked together with Scarecrow until betraying him, developed a machine called Cloudburst, which would be able to act as a mobile distributor for Scarecrows fear toxin, being able to cover a vast space with it in seconds. Facing Scarecrow on a airships bridge, Batman's mind is weakened by the influence of the toxin combined with the Joker sickness, and he temporarily loses control, thereby beating up several of Scarecrow's thugs so severely that they almost die. Surprised, Scarecrow notes the brutality of Batman's attacks, but Batman regains control over his body before he can kill Scarecrow. Uncomfortable because he senses that something changed, Scarecrow then flees the airship as the cloudburst is ripped out of the airship by a helicopter, taking Scarecrow with it. In a vision caused by the fear toxin, Batman sees Barbara, who had been captured by Scarecrow, commit suicide under the influence of the fear gas. Unaware that it is only a hallucination, Batman is deeply affected by what he thinks is his protegee's demise. Scarecrow keeps the truth from Batman, hoping to break him through guilt. Eventually, Scarecrow sends the Arkham Knight to detonate the Cloudburst, covering Gotham in his toxin. However, due the Knight's impatience for his chance to kill Batman, the Dark Knight is able to destroy the device and have Poison Ivy clear away the toxin. Angered by the Knight failing to follow his order to retreat, Scarecrow takes command of the militia and kidnaps Gordon. Using Barbara as a bargaining chip, Crane forces Gordon to lure Batman to him. When Gordon shoots at Batman, knowing that Batman's armor around his bat symbol is the thickest, thereby dropping him off the roof as a means to escape, Scarecrow throws Barbara off the roof as punishment. Though Batman manages to save Barbara, Scarecrow escapes with Gordon, while leaving his ally Deathstroke to take control of the militia. Scarecrow later launches an attack on the G.C.P.D. with the militia. Although Batman, thanks to the help of Barbara, is able to defeat them, this was merely a distraction so Scarecrow can use Gordon to access Batman's base at the Movie Studios and kidnap Robin, whom Batman locked up. As Batman arrived too late, Scarecrow contacted him and told him to surrender himself or he will kill them both. Towards the end of the game, Batman is forced to give up his tools and turn himself in to Scarecrow and get taken to the now abandoned Arkham Asylum in order for Robin and Gordon to live. At the Asylum, Scarecrow forces Jim Gordon to take off Batman's mask to show the world who he really is. Gordon initially refuses, but Scarecrow shoots Robin in the chest, threatening that the next shot will kill him, so Gordon reluctantly complies. Once the mask is taken off, Scarecrow knows that Batman is Bruce Wayne and he plans on breaking Wayne with fear toxin and face people hurting Wayne's loved ones and himself. Unfortunately, things don't go as Crane wants; Batman uses the injections of Fear Toxin to seal the consciousness of the Joker away by showing him the only fear he had: being forgotten. Then, thanks to help from a redeemed Arkham Knight, Batman breaks free and injects Scarecrow with his own fear toxin. Scarecrow is now scared of Batman and everything around him. Eventually overpowered by his own fear, Scarecrow tries to run away but is knocked out by Gordon and taken to G.C.P.D. for incarceration. Mitigating Factors Scarecrow is obsessed to reveal Batman's identity just like Hugo Strange and spread his fear toxin around Gotham City as vengeance for his childhood bullies. Heinousness In this universe, Scarecrow is the worst like the Joker, Penguin, and Hugo Strange. Scarecrow spreads out the most powerful fear toxin called Cloudburst so the innocents cause their greatest fears and kill each other, even committing suicide like he affected Barbara Gordon with toxin so Batman can't save her. For all of his actions, Scarecrow is a complete monster. Final Verdict Absolutely Pure Evil. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals